


迷情剂

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: Toppo脸涨得通红：“我喜欢你。”Johnny挑起一根精心修剪过的眉毛：“所以今天咖喱要放苹果吗？”Toppo点点头：“我喜欢你。”Johnny嗯了一声，开始熟练地给手边的苹果削皮。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜写起来太快了，怪不得别的太太可以日产，爆笑30s

Toppo脸涨得通红：“我喜欢你。”

Johnny挑起一根精心修剪过的眉毛：“所以今天咖喱要放苹果吗？”

Toppo点点头：“我喜欢你。”

Johnny嗯了一声，熟练地给手边的苹果削皮。吧台另一边的人绝望地用额头敲了好几下大理石桌面，力气大到把眼镜都震到了鼻梁下头。

“你是笨蛋吗，别把眼镜和桌子敲坏了。”走过的Jacky拍了拍Toppo的脑袋。

小个子恼羞成怒地撅起嘴，毫无杀伤力地对监护人挥舞着小拳头：“现在不是担心台面的时候吧！”

“砸傻了就更没办法做出解药了哦。”将完整苹果皮丢进垃圾桶后的Johnny塞了一块切成小块的苹果到Toppo嘴里。

Toppo含糊地开口：“窝喜饭泥……啊！！”

Jacky看着小个子的脑袋再次重重砸在吧台上，生无可恋地发出一声悲鸣。他朝门口看戏的Gum耸肩，又朝吧台后似笑非笑的高个男人抛去一个综合着“你加油”“台面似乎真的要敲出裂缝了你待会儿检查一下”“别欺负他”各类信息的眼神，挥挥手离开了Toppo的修罗场。

“Jacky，你别走啊！你不是想知道上次催眠喷雾的进展吗，我其实已经做出了一号——”

“他已经走了，傍晚和Mac有工作。”

Johnny系上围裙开始切土豆与胡萝卜，有规律的切菜板声在安静的房间中回荡了两三分钟也没有等到Toppo的回答。他抬眼就看到年轻人皱眉屏息似乎在集中注意力，半张着嘴露出门牙的样子像极了一只兔子。

Toppo一字一句慢慢说道，试图逃脱自己施法的诅咒：“我——喜——欢——你——啊！！！！！”

在哭丧着脸的兔子真的把桌子彻底破坏前，Johnny塞了一块胡萝卜到他的嘴里：“行了行了我知道了。”

“……咚。”

 

§

 

Toppo病了。

倒也不是那种需要卧床在家静养的病——虽然他本来也不怎么出门——但某种意义上来说比晚期绝症还要让人生不如死。

至少Toppo是这样想的，特别是当自己对Johnny第一次说出我喜欢你时还被Jacky全程目睹，随即靠他的大嗓门迅速把这个讯息在三分钟内通报给了所有人的时候：最后不得不靠Mac好言相劝了大半个小时又用新发售的游戏机作为诱饵，才成功地把躲进阁楼立誓再也不出来的Toppo请回客厅里。

“我把实验材料弄翻了……”Toppo小声解释道，“然后Johnny正好走进来……”

“啊，是上次Mac问你要的迷情剂吗？”Gum一脸恍然大悟，为自己能够迅速找出原因感到骄傲般地挺起了胸脯。

“不……啊……是……”Toppo刚要回答就看到一脸冷静的另一位当事人旁若无人地提着水桶走进客厅开始拖地，马上吃起了螺丝，迅速进入把自己缩成一团这样不会被任何人看到的模式。

“喂喂你还拖什么地，快过来对我们小Toppo负责。”Ace眯起眼睛，叼着烟把Johnny拉了过来。

“——不不不不用负责，过一天药效就会过去了——”

“然后因为Johnny是你弄撒试剂之后第一个出现的，就变成现在这个样子了吗？就像小鸭子出生之后会把看到的第一个动物当做妈妈？”

“你这个比喻不对啊？”Jacky打了下Gum的头。

“所以，你看着Johnny的感觉是什么，猛地坠入爱河？很喜欢？”

Gum忽略了吐槽与头疼，将大个子推到恨不得与酒吧墙柱融为一体的Toppo跟前，一本正经地问道。

Toppo咽了口口水，抬头看着将大部分光源遮住在他身上留下一大块阴影的男人，缓慢开口：“……我喜欢你。”

一边吞云吐雾的Arsenal皱眉闭上了眼睛，而不知为何脸忽然通红的Mac结巴地开口：“额……很好……很好……喜欢很好……”

Johnny一脸无辜地退后两步，只有离他最近的Gum看出了他看似冷静的浅色眼睛里一闪而过的无措。

“我就是看着Johnny的脸……就……就……只会说这两个音节……倒也不是真的……”Toppo结结巴巴地试着对坐一边的Ace解释，绞尽脑汁地寻找合适的语气。

“倒也不是真的喜欢Johnny？”Gum好心地帮他完成句子。

“……”Toppo张开嘴，一没注意又和看着平静看着他的酒保对上了眼，“我喜欢你。”

“哎哟搞什么鬼，受不了了，反正顶多过个一两天就好了吧？”Ace似乎没有耐心继续做这场狗血下午剧场的观众，起身用力伸了个懒腰，将烟头弹到Johnny拖地的水桶里，“这几天你们自己注意点距离不就好，我要回去再睡一觉。麻烦杯子一起洗了。”

他将手中小酒杯里的白兰地一饮而尽，消失在门口。

“那我也走了，你们继续。”Arsenal起身跟着Ace一起离开了客厅，Gum也匆忙说了一声“不好意思”紧跟出门，留下坐在吧台凳上盘腿而坐头埋在手里的小个子和面面相觑的年长组。

“简单来说就是对着Johnny除了‘我喜欢你’以外说不出别的话是吧？”Jacky总结道。

Toppo小幅度地点了点头。

“那也没什么嘛，过个几天就好了，觉得尴尬的话就暂时避开别见到就好？”Mac好心地建议道，“Toppo可以在实验室里工作或者研究解药，我可以把饭送上来一直到恢复为止。”

“我倒没觉得特别怎么样……看Toppo吧？”Johnny看着一脸无助甚至想也给自己倒上一杯烈酒的小个子，没忍住伸手拍了拍他的肩表示安抚。Toppo像只受惊的小动物，本能地想站起来逃开，都忘了自己双腿都在凳子上，结果成功地失去重心落在了面前人的怀里。

“不好意思……你没事吧？”

“我喜欢你……呜……”

Toppo实在没地方躲，只能采用下策地头埋进Johnny的怀里藏住发烫的脸。

“那就这么决定了，”Jacky站起身看了一眼手表，“我和Mac也该去继续准备工作，有事邮件联系。”

“你们……额……”临走前Mac看着Johnny伸手掸去Toppo蹭上墙灰的背，半天没想出一句叮嘱，只能干巴巴地吐出一句，“……好好相处。”

“任务小心。”Johnny平静地挥别，“啊Toppo，你今天晚饭想吃什么？我待会儿让Gum给你送上去。”

“我喜欢你。”

“啊，蛋包饭？”

“我喜欢你。”

“烤青花鱼？”

“我喜欢你。”

“好，那就烤鱼吧。”

Toppo红红的脸像一边案板上的小西红柿，低下头小声嘀咕了一句我喜欢你。

 

§

 

接下来几天的日子倒也没有Toppo想象得那么糟。D720号试剂与M26号试剂在体内存留时间不会超过一周，这意味着顶多再熬三天就能从这场噩梦里醒来。Toppo减少了离开房间的次数，靠Gum、Jacky与Mac的外卖熬过了头三天。第四第五天除了定番留守的Johnny其他所有人都要出任务，Toppo不得不小心翼翼地自己算准时间下楼。

Johnny知道他不健康的睡眠习惯，下午1点和晚上8点会在桌上留下饭菜，接着到隔壁书房安静地看书，等Toppo的小步子蹦回楼上后再回到餐厅收拾碗盆。大部分时候两人相处基本都算是相安无事，而且年长者总是能够散发出让Toppo安心的气场，慢慢地哪怕用“我喜欢你”作为“早上好”的替代句似乎也没有那么尴尬了。

除了第五天晚上在浴室门口的偶遇。

“啊，我正好想传邮件给你。我热水还留在浴缸里没放掉，不介意的话你可以现在继续泡澡。”腰间只围了一条毛巾的Johnny话毕就准备离开，尽管还是没有漏Toppo小声的“我喜欢你”的回答。

过了这些天，Johnny大概已经可以解读出不同的“我喜欢你”的语调背后的实际含义，比如刚才的意思就是“我知道了，谢谢，我有点害羞因为我们在谈论洗澡的事而且你裸着上身，我想快点现在先躲回自己房间过一会儿再去洗”。

也许是刚才在浴室里待得太久了蒸汽钻进脑子里让Johnny有些昏沉，他忽然觉得这样的Toppo十分可爱，特别是过了五天还四处躲闪无处安放的眼神。

“要我陪你一起洗吗？”他没来得及堵住身体里情圣人格的嘴，问题出口的一瞬间就看到Toppo的脸以肉眼可见的速度飞快变红。

“我我我——”

“——对不起，我只是——”

“——我喜欢你。”

就算是知道这句话实质为拒绝，Johnny还是愣在了原地，甚至在Toppo跑开时都没有追上去道歉。直到Toppo实验室的门猛地关上时才反应过来，匆忙编了一条道歉短信过去。

他的手机在五分钟后响了，打开信息箱依旧只有简简单单的两个音节：“すき。”

真是厉害的药呢，Johnny躺在客厅的沙发上听着楼上蹑手蹑脚移动的声音，用手背盖住了眼睛。

 

§

 

过了第八天的凌晨十二点，Toppo的房间门被敲响。

“恩？”

Toppo正处于一天中最兴奋的时段里，扯下一只耳的耳机随意地应答。这种时候来找他的通常只有Mac，他也没太在意进门的是谁，继续低头调试着蒸馏仪。

晚餐的时候大家简单地讨论了一下为什么过了一周药效还没有消退的可能性，得出的结论是Toppo还是休息得不够好，今天集体不仅要督促他早睡，还要叫他第二天起来吃早饭，吓得小个子囫囵吞下饭后的甜点后匆忙逃上了楼。

什么嘛，晚上才是工作的好时候。Toppo扁着嘴戴上护目镜，伸手拿下几瓶粉末继续做起实验，等反应过来就是有人敲门的时候了。

直到带着熟悉香水味的胳膊围上自己的肩膀时Toppo才意识到进来的不是Mac。

“我——”

他在看到来人的脸只能狠狠咬了下自己的舌头才咽下那句脱口而出的“我喜欢你”，并沉浸在自己引狼入室的愚蠢里无法自拔，呆坐在位置上一动不动。Johnny被他龇牙咧嘴的模样逗笑，拉过一张椅子坐到Toppo跟前。  
“没有打扰你吧？”

Toppo摇摇头。

“我就占用一会儿时间，有点事想问你。”Johnny开口。  
Toppo点点头。  
“你真的碰洒了吗？之前Mac拜托你在做的药剂材料。”  
“……”  
“我不是在质疑你制药的能力，”Johnny身体前倾一脸温柔，口气里丝毫没有责怪的意思，“只是连写邮件也会被影响稍微有点让人在意呢，所以能告诉我吗？到底那天晚上怎么回事？”

Johnny毫无预兆地握住了他的手——什么时候他把椅子拉得离自己那么近了？原来另一边鼻侧也有那么多痣啊。还是有刘海更好，用了发胶总觉得有点可怕呢。能不能不要这样看着我了？

二十出头毫无恋爱经验的Toppo哪里受得了职场情圣这样深情的注视，坚持了两秒便慌张地别开脸，伸长胳膊试着去够放在第二层柜子上的纸笔，过程中差点又碰倒一排试管里的彩色液体。

Johnny的胳膊绕过他的后颈，替他取下了高处的铅笔与草稿纸放在他跟前。

“我的确没有碰翻迷情剂，”因为紧张，Toppo在纸上的字写得又小又歪，恨不得对方无法辨识，写完后在句号处描了好多个圈。  
“啊……所以你是……所以不能控制自己说喜欢是假的？这样的喜……”  
“我喜欢你！我喜欢你！”  
Toppo急得抓住Johnny的手拼命摇头，大眼睛里竟带着水光，鼻翼翕动像是下一秒就要大哭出声的样子，两片厚嘴唇颤抖着。  
“好好，你还是碰洒了什么，你慢慢说，不着急。”  
啊，果然因为太想解释但说不出别的话所以急哭了。

一边哭一边断断续续说着我喜欢你的样子让Johnny没能忍住，伸手就把哭包捞进怀里。他伸手摘下Toppo被大把眼泪弄花的眼镜，带茧的拇指擦拭怀中人湿漉漉的脸庞，指尖追随着格外大颗的一滴泪水轻抚到脸侧的痣。Toppo因为近视而失去焦的大眼睛转了好几圈才勉强聚焦在Johnny模糊的脸上，他一把将脑袋埋进了暗恋许久的人的怀里，短短的手指在Johnny的手掌中慢慢地拼出词语。

起初只是试探性地以指尖画着小小的字符，接着像无法停止坏掉的机器，用力描了一遍又一遍。  
—是吐真剂哦，对Johnny。吐真剂。吐真剂。

Toppo抬起头，鼓起勇气对上面前浅色的眸子：“……我喜欢你……”

“——原来是这样吗？”

Johnny平静的反应与年轻人的预料完全不符。尽管Toppo也知道他不至于把自己推开，但多少也会找几句听上去温柔实则更加残忍的拒绝——没想到Johnny只是朝他笑着，声带的振动顺着抬起他下巴的拇指震得年轻人的脑袋空白一片。

在嘴唇被覆上前，他听着Johnny在他耳边低声道：

“好巧啊，我也喜欢你。”

 

§

 

“都一个月了，药效还没退？”

“幸好你俩不会一起出任务……”

“这回记住了吧，做实验得好好地戴口罩和眼镜。”

“是时不时会发作吗？我看大部分时间还是能好好交流啊。”

“所以Toppo到底什么时候才能恢复？我每天被闪得眼睛疼。”

“……我喜欢你。”

“啊！又来了！我上楼了！”

“也许一段时间都不会好了吧。”Johnny平静地回答，伸手揉了揉涨红着脸盘腿坐在沙发上的小个子男友的头发。

**Author's Note:**

> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com  
> http://weibo.com/yuunash


End file.
